Victoria Miyazaki
Victoria Miyazaki is one of the two main OC's of Leah. Biography Victoria was born as Victoria Aiko Miyazaki on March 13, 2002 in Bournemouth, England. Her and her parents moved to Paris, France where her mother was born when she was only two years old, this is where her love of sweet and cute Lolita fashion was born. By the time Victoria had turned ten her family had moved back, deciding to live in London due to a job offered to her father. On May 21, 2015, her younger brother Alex was born. Just a month after Alex' birth her mother was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer and that put a toll on the family, emotionally and economically as they had to spend a lot of money on her mother's medication and treatment. However, by November of the same year her mum had passed away suddenly in her sleep which deeply affected both her and her father. Seeing as her father was constantly at work in order to have enough money to live, Victoria would have to look after her baby brother most days with the help of Rose and her family which caused her to start failing in her education and caused a serious decrease in her mental health and she was soon diagnosed with depression in 2016. Due to how fast everything was changing for the worse, Victoria soon couldn't cope with everything and broke down one night, her father saw her and had her stay with him the whole night to stop her from doing anything bad. After that day Victoria cut off most of hair as her form of a "fresh start" it didn't stop things from being bad but it was one step towards her moving forward and out of the horrible state she was in. Personality C''oming soon!'' Physical Description Appearance Victoria is a 17-year old half-Japanese, half-French girl with pale skin and grey eyes. She stands at 5'7" (172 cm) making the tallest girl in her friend group and she has mole underneath her left eye. For most of her childhood Victoria had extremely long black that would reach her lower back, she used to purposely curl to resemble her mother's naturally curly hair. After her mother's death she cut her hair down to her shoulder's and stopped curling it, leaving it straight. She took a liking to finally having short hair and most recently cut all of it all off into pixie cut. Attire During her childhood until she was 13, Victoria dressed in a very Lolita-inspired style which involved wearing mostly dresses, skirts and lace blouses with a mainly pink colour scheme involving many frills and cute socks with heart patterns. The biggest aspect of her former fashion sense was the giant pink bow that she kept to hold her hair up into ponytails and buns. After her mother's death her style had changed drastically, at first she put little effort into her outfits often wearing hoodies and covering up most of her body. Over the years as she gradually started to get better emotionally, she started to put effort into her outfits leading her to her current style: comfortable, laid-back and slightly '90s-inspired, including long skirts, jean jackets and floral patterns with docs gifted to her by Rose. She now also permanently wears a cross necklace given to her by her mother when she was young. Relationships Family Father Victoria and her father have a very close relationship which grew after her mother's death. Alex Victoria and Alex share a quite loving relationship as siblings. After her mother's death Victoria had been the main carer of him when he was a baby as her father had to go to work, as a result she grew to deeply care for him and feel very protective over him. Friendships Rose Rose is Victoria's best and closest friend, often naming each other their "other halves". Gallery Coming Soon! Trivia * Victoria was originally named Genevieve and was just of french ethnicity. * She was born at 6:21 am which makes her rising, sun and moon all Pisces. * Victoria's favourite colours are blue, silver and black. * Victoria is a Hufflepuff. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Regular Universe Category:Miyazaki Family